HP: Child of the Phoenix
by Jonn Wolfe
Summary: Harry completely gave up on everything. With nothing to live for, he fought his way to the Department of Mysteries. Standing before the Veil, he gave a Final Declaration to the entirety of Magical Britainnia and stepped through the Veil, where he found himself to not be as dead as he thought he would be and found his family.


_**"HP: Child of the Phoenix"  
**__Chapter One  
- Broken Wings -_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I don't own squat, save for the plot.  
None of the canon you know will apply here. At All._

_**Earth-1616**__ is a divergent (and currently Mutant Only) Universe. (I will always picture Patrick Stewart playing Xavier. Sue me.)_

_The teams have rosters that I like, period. Similar to the Blue and Gold teams that graced the comics in the 90's, each has their place. Alpha is the original X-Men. Beta has some of the replacements that came in when Alpha was captured. Omega is the Black Ops team, which Xavier was reluctant in approving. Gamma is the Junior team, whose members are all still under the age of eighteen. Talon is on Omega simply due to her initial programming; the fact that Logan formally adopted her; and the fact that she doesn't get on with hardly anyone. I listed the UK people partially due to an homage to Excalibur, and primarily for Avalon's (Otherworld's) relevance to the story._

_Asterisks=Leaders. Brackets=Ships._

_**Alpha**__: [Cyclops*, Phoenix], Beast, Iceman, Angel_

_**Beta**__: Storm*, Rogue, Psylocke, Nightcrawler, Havok_

_**Omega**__: Wolverine*, Wisdom, [Warpath, Wolfsbane], Colossus, Talon (X-23)_

_**Gamma**__: [Cannonball, Meltdown], [Sunspot, Hotspot(Jubilee)], Ghost(Kitty Pryde), (Mentor: Puck*)_

_Other Mansion Residents: Cypher, Magik, the Stepford Sisters (Celeste, Esme, Mindee, Phoebe, and Sophie), and a small gaggle of others. _

_**UK**__: [Captain Britain, Gloriana], Moira MacTaggart _

_**Earth-6161**__ is a divergent Potterverse, where Harry won at the cost of everyone and everything he loved or held dear. He was hounded by the Ministry who wanted to give him the Dementor's Kiss for "brutally murdering prominent purebloods." Re: Voldemort and the remaining Death Eaters, after Hermione and Luna's murders. Translation: He went __completely insane__ and slaughtered them all with the 'Power the Dark Lord Knows Not'._

_**Relationship Focus**__: Scott/Jean, Harry/Kitty/One More.  
The others will be mostly in the background._

"Speech"  
{Foreign Language}  
_Thinking  
'Telepathy'_

* * *

_**Earth-1616**_

_**Westchester, New York**_

The training session was going well, all things considered. Jean and Scott were still recovering from having to send their infant son to a future that would hopefully cure him. This solution wasn't something they wanted at all, and it had mentally aged them. They were older souls now, and everyone could see it. Their fire had gone out, and were completely devastated.

Watching from the observation deck of the Danger Room, Charles sat with Logan and monitored their progress with a touch of concern. His first two pupils had hardened considerably. While they were more effective in their tactics, their strategy had altered to be quite brutal in application. Logan was rather impressed, which disturbed him even more.

In summation, they weren't capturing or incapacitating their holographic targets. They were maiming or killing them outright. At least they were venting their frustrations in the Danger Room. The Alpha Team had been excused from active status while two of their number were so distraught.

In the middle of the session, Jean came to a sudden stop in the air with a look of shock on her face. This was instantly noticed by Scott, who looked up at her and loudly called a pause to their current program. Bobby, Hank and Warren had all turned to their friends from their positions around the Danger Room. Charles wasn't certain what was causing this, until he heard a very loud disturbance with his telepathy.

Said disturbance was an overwhelming sense of grief, loss, mourning and despair – along with the 'sound' of a man wailing loudly. He then witnessed something he hoped to never see again. Jean appeared to catch fire as an answering wail – _or more like the scree of a predatory bird_ – filled his mind. The ethereal flames that surrounded her flared brightly, and she vanished from the Danger Room in that flash of golden brilliance – with a cry of, _**"NATHAN!"**_

* * *

_**Rotherhithe, London**_

Meggan inhaled sharply at the same time her husband Brian had a full body flinch, which caused him to drop the heavily enchanted free weights he was using. Something profound had rippled across them both as the magic of Britannia flexed rather violently. Long blond hair whipped about as she turned to stare at him. "What was that?" she quietly breathed.

Shaking himself, Brian reached out with his senses to the primal force that served to protect the Realm. "Whatever it is, is somewhere in Whitehall. Let's go."

* * *

_**Catacombs Underneath Whitehall, London**_

A sixteen year old Harry James Potter stumbled through a gap in reality, and immediately noticed that the only difference from where he was to where he now found himself was the lack of the stone archway, otherwise known as the Veil of Death. No benches. No stairs. Just the mound he was standing on and a lot of rocks. All of this was discovered as soon as he lit the area with the glow from his left hand. Not understanding what just happened, he fell to his knees as the last month abruptly caught up with him.

As he was staring at the ground, he didn't notice the flare that coalesced into a rather large white feathered bird, which lightly rested on his shoulder. The former owl known as Hedwig remained rather uncharacteristically silent as she looked about the underground cavern for threats.

They were dead, all of them: Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Fred, George, Neville, Bill, Charlie, Hermione… _Luna_.

Hermione was lucky. She only had the green light of death take her. Luna on the other hand, was _butchered_ by McNair. He could still see the look of pained shock on her face as the axe embedded itself in her back. She couldn't speak for lack of breath, but he read her lips. A silent 'love you' and she was gone.

_They're dead. I walked through the veil to be with them. So, why the devil am I still alive? Why does it still hurt? Where are they?_ "WHERE ARE YOU?" his shout echoed.

His shoulders started to shake as he leaned forward, holding his stomach. There was a noise that he didn't recognize. It grew as he pushed back up and threw his head back, howling.

Hedwig kept her balance on Harry's shoulder as he wailed and sobbed, and used her wings to deflect bits of rock that were flying about in the green flare that radiated from him. Her familiar was in absolute _agony_. She would wait though, because her fledgling's nest mother would be here soon. She trilled a few soft notes of comfort.

* * *

Jean barely knew what she was doing. All she could focus on, was the fact that her son was screaming in pain. His mental imprint was as well defined to her as Scott's, if not more. Her son was a _part_ of her, and she would not be denied. She would later be told that this was a form of teleportation, but for now all Jean knew was that her boy needed her. So she _willed_ herself to his side.

It was mostly dark wherever it was she ended up, but the noise of a young man sobbing drew her attention. She saw a softly glowing bird of some sort, preening and cooing on the crumpled teen that was on his knees on the mound in the centre of what looked to be a massive cave.

Recognizing the tossed hair that hers would look like if it were ever that short, her first thought was _**'Saturnyne Lied!'**_ which was immediately heard by Charles, Elizabeth, Emma, Scott and several other telepaths – both latent, bonded and actual – all across the globe. Those in the British Isles received instant migraines from the strength of her outrage. The few that were in London fell unconscious, including Emma.

Hedwig looked up in time to hop off of her familiar's shoulder, as his nest mother arrived and collapsed around him in an embracing hug. "My baby. Oh, my baby," she whispered as she held him close and started rocking. The phoenix landed on her shoulder and surrounded their heads with her wings, cooing and tilling mournfully.

Startled, Harry flinched. "Mum?" he rasped.

"Yes, baby. I'm here," Jean said just as quietly. This caused Harry to throw his arms around her and bury his forehead in her neck, as his sobbing changed from grief to relief. _'Make it stop!'_ The strength of his mind shocked her, but wasn't all that surprising. He was his mother's son after all.

Since she couldn't speak through her own tears, she thought back to him, _'Show me. Show me what happened in your life. I need to know.'_

His mind flowered open to her in a rush, and she started receiving what Hank would call an instant 'data burst' that began with his earliest memories. All of what she saw came in a fraction of a second.

She saw herself, Scott with regular glasses and tossed hair, and Bobby with shaggy hair and a goatee all in a rather archaic home. The weird part was seeing Pete Wisdom on occasion as well. She saw herself with the straight hair she envied, beating Scott on top of the head with a newspaper as her son was _flying a broom_ and chasing a cat around the living room, all while Bobby was laughing like a maniac.

Other memories of that time showed a rather domestic life, and she felt a pang at seeing her counterpart playing with her son with such love in her eyes. As it went on, she saw the night that forever scarred her son's life. Scott … _James_ … shouted at _Lily_ to take _Harry_ and run. The sound of a short battle from downstairs with her counterpart cursing someone named Peter, then a confrontation with what she saw as that world's super-villain. She saw Lily beg, then die from what looked to be a magic wand of all things, and was appalled that Nathan had witnessed it.

When the cackling madman pointed the wand at her son, she recognised what happened as Nathan's mutant power disintegrated the bastard and part of the roof of the house in a fit of rage. _'Oh, my baby.'_

Horror descended through her in an oppressive wave when she witnessed the abusive ten years Nathan spent growing up with relatives that she didn't recognise. He had been whipped, starved and treated as a slave by people that were supposed to protect him.

His schooling came next, and it wasn't that much better.

Before his first year, those animals… _er, relatives_… did their best to keep her son from going to some school called _Hogwarts_ of all things. They even went so far as to run away, and hold a shotgun to the rather large man that was sent to fetch him. She did grin when she saw both barrels bent by the giant of a man.

Going to that school was the first bit of happiness she could see. Halloween however brought a troll, a fight, and a loyal friend who looked like a wild haired version of Kitty Pryde – _AKA: Ghost_.

She wasn't pleased with how he seemed to downplay his intelligence, but understood that his first friend was a bit of a jealous layabout… not to mention the _beatings_ he took to keep him from outperforming his fat 'cousin'.

Later there was a commotion with some stone that was straight out of fantasy; a possessed teacher; and a fight where Nathan's mutant ability discorporated the teacher. She recognised it as the same that got rid of the madman, one Voldemort, when he was fifteen months old. It just wasn't as violent for some reason.

_And afterwards, he was sent back to the animals._

The next year was fraught with attacks on students, and people believing he was the cause of it all, up until Kitty's counterpart Hermione was also attacked. The fight with a spectre of a younger version of Voldemort and the biggest snake she had ever seen in her life completely horrified her.

_And he was yet again sent back with those animals. This pattern is more than disturbing. Wouldn't anyone else be better? Even that gaggle of redheads would be more conducive to his upbringing than that so called 'family.' What the hell is going on?_

The third year was full of horror. Demons that patrolled the wizarding prison were set about the school to hopefully catch Bobby… _er, Sirius_. Her son was attacked by these monsters a total of three times. Seeing Pete Wisdom – _Remus Lupin_ – teach Nathan how to defend himself from those things was a bit heart-warming, but she couldn't figure out why he didn't tell him more about his adoptive family.

The coming out of Sirius as the patsy of Peter Petegrew, _someone she hadn't seen before_, infuriated her. It got worse when a grease-ball of a professor that had tormented her son completely screwed up the literal rat's capture.

The time turner incident was interesting, and explained why Hermione was so exhausted that year. Jean imagined Kitty doing something similar, as they were both all about learning. Witnessing a quite _green_ patronus of a phoenix chase away the Dementors filled her with pride.

That was the strange part: Nearly every spell Nathan did was green, including the simple light spell, _Lumos_. It was part of the reason why everyone except Hermione and Ronald shied away from him. It was thought his magic was damaged by the killing curse when he was a toddler. Which didn't make sense, as he wasn't hit with one. They were also surprised that he didn't have some scar, or wore glasses like James did. Someone really messed up those details, and she assumed it was Dumbledore.

After rescuing his 'godfather', Nathan and Hermione swore a blood vow to each other, claiming each other as siblings. It might have been more had Hermione not been gay. Jean didn't think Kitty was gay, _and there's an interesting thought. Time will tell._

_And then again, he was sent back to the zoo. This is pissing me off._

Fourth year was another nightmare with that tournament, but he also met another friend that became more rather rapidly. The sight of the girl shocked her, as she was the spitting image of one of the Stepfords with a tangle of messed up blond hair. Luna Lovegood filled in where Ron fell out, from Nathan's 'name' coming out of that damned goblet. _The jealous idiot._

The three of them were a strange triad. With Nathan and Hermione being quasi siblings, and with her help, Luna got her son to open up completely about how he was raised. Hermione was quite understandably appalled, and lost her faith in the Headmaster. The three of them studied hard for the contest, and Luna even got sent a year ahead from how advanced she became. The sight of a hyper and bearded Puck tickled her. _The heck kind of name is Flitwick, anyway?_

The Dragon was gigantic, but Nathan stymied the entire thing when he 'summoned' the egg right to him. Of course she recognised the telekinesis, but the judges were in a bit of a snit to see him overcoming the anti-summoning charm on the egg.

Jean grinned at the sight of Nathan dancing with Luna at the ball. Hermione accepted Krum's invitation, and it was funny to find out that both of them were gay. Hermione had whacked Nathan on the back of the head, when he mentioned that they both found their beard for the ball.

The Second 'Task' appalled her. These morons kidnapped students for the champions to find in the lake _in the middle of winter! The barbarity of these people!_ Then again, Nathan threw the rules to the wayside and convinced the other champions to do it together. They fought off the underwater life and arrived at the hostages at the same time. Two girlfriends, a brother, and a sister.

Jean laughed at the sight of the four champions chewing out the judges for putting their loved ones in danger. Dumbledore got quite the earful when he was reminded that Veela and Mermen were at war. Little Gabrielle, _who looked remarkably like Illyana_, nearly died from stab wounds which started an international incident with the French.

With Ron left to the wayside – as Nathan and Hermione ripped him a new one after the first task was over – the new trio kept to the spirit of the tournament and had lengthy study sessions with the other champions and their friends and supporters. This was the only thing that went right, as Dumbledore and Karkaroff were personas non-grata at that point.

The third task turned into a nightmare. Nathan, _she refused to call him Harry_, had a rather easy time of it in the maze up until Krum was mind controlled to attack the other champions. Jean felt it when Nathan broke the control with his burgeoning telepathy, and the four of them ended up taking the cup together.

This part was difficult to decipher. Somehow, Nathan got the other three away before he was hit with a lucky shot of a stunner. Pettegrew and one of the teachers, someone who was impersonating Moody, doped him with a potion that made him nearly insensate while he was unconscious. Voldemort was restored using Nathan's blood, and there was a mockery of a duel before Nathan broke through their anti teleportation ward.

Of course, the Minister of Magic denied the possibility that their bogeyman was back, _and Nathan was sent back to those animals. Damn it all._

Luna was a crafty one, though, and got Nathan out of the house not three days after his imprisonment. Jean was overjoyed to see Nathan have a somewhat normal summer for once. They spent it in Sweden, and didn't find out about his 'relatives' being killed by Dementors until they came back to England. She wasn't surprised to see that Nathan hardly cared. They were despicable people.

The other good thing about that summer was that Nathan and Luna lost their virginities to each other. What was surprising about it, was that Luna's father approved of it – and even set up a betrothal contract between them.

Fifth year was yet _another_ nightmare. The Ministry set up one of their own into the defence position. The toad of a woman did everything she could to counter the rumours that Voldemort lived again. She even went so far as to attempt to torture Nathan with a blood quill. That backfired rather spectacularly when Luna found out about it, and Umbridge was arrested over the matter.

Dumbledore, after expressing his disappointment over Harry not caring about his relatives demise, sent him to learn Occlumancy from the one person who shouldn't have had anything to do with children. Severus Snape only had one session with him, though. It was all that was needed after Nathan rendered the man unconscious from the first 'lesson'.

_'Clear your mind, Potter! Legillimense!'_ This was followed by screams as Nathan shredded the man's mind in retaliation. He did his best to clean up what he did, but Professor Snape would never be able to use mind arts again. Fortunately, he was still able to brew potions. Since he never taught them properly to begin with, no one noticed except the Slytherins.

Nathan didn't know what Snape told Dumbledore, but there wasn't a follow-up session, and the old man looked to be disappointed with him again. Nathan could care less. At that point he hated the Headmaster with a passion, so his approval wasn't something he cared about.

That May was when things went straight to hell.

A black crow delivered a ransom note from Lucius Malfoy to Nathan at supper. Luna and Hermione were taken from the castle, and he was told that they were going to be killed if he didn't go to the Ministry.

Much to everyone's surprise, Nathan stood with a green aura flaring for everyone to see. He stared at Draco and stated quite succinctly in a whisper that was felt in everyone's chest: _"Your father has gone too far this time, Malfoy, and he's going to _die_ for it."_ He then teleported through the castle's wards, astonishing everyone.

Jean flinched when she saw who greeted him at the Ministry. She knew it wasn't him, but he seemed to be just as dangerous as Sabertooth. Nathan identified him as Greyback, a werewolf who revelled in murder, who led him through the Ministry to the Department of Mysteries.

There, he saw Hermione being held at wand point by Bellatrix Lestrange, while Luna had an axe at her throat from Walden McNair. He and Malfoy traded words, before Nathan taunted them all with the knowledge that they followed a half-blood wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. He even did the anagram for them.

Instead of handing them the prophesy sphere, he played it for everyone to hear with a simple, yet slapping hard tap of his wand:

_**The One with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches; Given to those who have Thrice Defied him; Given as the Eighth Month Arrives. And the Dark Lord will Mark Him as His Equal, but He will have Power the Dark Lord Knows Not. Annihilation of the Magical World Arrives, for Neither can Die while the Other Survives. The One with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord will be Stolen as the Seventh Month Dies.**_

Jean watched what happened next in absolute horror.

It was chaos. Pure Unadulterated Chaos at the ending of the words. A flash of green ended Hermione's life from Bellatrix's wand while Luna had an axe in her back, severing her spine. Nathan could only focus on Luna as she mouthed the words _"I love you, Harry,"_ before he felt her mind die.

Time seemed to pause for several minutes as everything slowed around him, before Nathan howled in grief-born wrath and a crack of thunder. Eleven followers of Voldemort died when their skin and muscles were ripped from their bodies. Jean sobbed when she saw Nathan's aura form into a green version of The Phoenix. He suspended Lucius Malfoy in the air and ripped his mind apart for knowledge of the Death Eaters, Voldemort's location, and each and every supporter of the Dark Bastard. When Lucius was nothing more than a husk, Nathan shredded his body.

The only thing left of the twelve death eaters in the Department of Mysteries, were their left forearms. _'Twelve Dark Marks for Twelve Murdering Bastards,' _was Nathan's thought.

The New Phoenix cried over the bodies of his sister in all but blood and the young woman he was going to marry. Kissing each of them on their foreheads, he spelled their clothes into portkeys and sent their bodies to the Hogwarts Infirmary.

Stalking into the main hall of the Ministry, Nathan glared murderously at the invisible Voldemort, whom he could see clearly, _and was currently busy trying not to soil himself at the sight of Nathan's aura_.

"_Time to die, old man,"_ he said in a hush that filled the atrium with absolute malice.

Jean watched as Nathan _toyed_ with the evil bastard. His telepathy had him deep in the so called Dark Lord's mind, and was able to counter each and every curse that was thrown at him. All the while, Nathan was mining the man's mind for knowledge: The Identities of each of his supporters, marked or not; Magical Theory; Rituals; how the man was able to fly; and the darkest secrets of his continued existence… _all without him noticing_.

It disgusted her. The thought that a person could shred their own soul to achieve immortality turned her stomach.

Her attention was drawn back by the rushing noise of people entering the atrium via the many floo entrances. Nathan barely glanced at them, before a third of them were pulled to the far side either by their left forearms or a place between their shoulder blades. Of note, the Toad was one being dragged by her back.

After they were in place, Nathan flicked his fingers – ripping Voldemort's arms and legs from his torso. He then cauterized the stumps with a simple. _"No, Tom. You don't get to die yet. Only after I have all of you, will you be destroyed."_

"_Harry, stop this!" _Dumbledore shouted, as he flung a stunner at him.

Said curse was absorbed by Nathan's aura. _"Ah, the Architect of Wizarding Briton's Demise. _

"_Why? I have your Dark Minion just like you wanted me to. I would think you would be proud instead of terrified. Then again, the prophesy did state annihilation. How it is done is for me to decide… not you."_

"_What of those people?"_ Dumbledore prevaricated._ "They're innocent."_

Nathan cackled. _"Innocent? Headmaster, each one of them is being held in place by their __Dark Marks__." _He paused as he looked over the small crowd. _"Oh… I missed one."_ A flick of his finger sent Auror John Dawlish screaming over to the rest of them, to be held up by his left leg.

Another curse was absorbed by Nathan's aura from Dumbledore, irritating him. _"Stop that."_ Another flick had Dumbledore screaming his denial as his wand flew into Nathan's left hand.

"_Why are you doing this?"_ a voice asked. Nathan looked over to see a grey haired woman with a monocle over her left eye.

Arching his brow, Nathan shook his head at her. _"Justice, Madam Bones. Everything that has occurred from Grindewald through the first Blood War, to this very evening can be laid to rest at Dumbledore's feet. All those family lines that were ended… all those lives lost? They died for the Greater Good of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."_

Nathan didn't notice, but Jean saw that his clothing was changing into what he was currently wearing: A deep scaled red leather duster with black diamonds bordered in white on the shoulders, over scaled midnight blue leather duelling robes. A simple white chevron graced the chest. One man to the far left seemed shocked to see them appear, as if he recognized them.

"_Keep the peace, Madam Bones,"_ Nathan said. _"I'll be back."_ He turned to Voldemort with a snarl. _"All right you! Time to go collect the rest of your soul, before I send you on."_ Putting Dumbledore's wand away, he held his hands up to summon the Dark Lord to him. Grabbing hold of what was left of the "man's" clothing, they disappeared in a flash of green.

Nathan kept a silencing spell on Voldemort as he took him around the country, collecting various items that held pieces of the dark wizard's soul. As for Voldemort, he could do nothing but tremble in actual fear over what was occurring. He railed in his mind over his treatment, vowing retribution and the like. In response, Nathan simply stunned him.

Two of the horcruxes caused a bit of bother. The one in the cave wasn't there, but he recognised the copy. A quick flash to Grimmauld Place got that one, after immobilizing Kreacher.

For the second one, he gave the Goblins the choice to retrieve it. After they were told what it was, they were only too happy to get it as it was technically his property now. The deaths of the Lestranges at his hands caused their assets to fall to him, both as the new head of the Black Family and by the right of conquest.

The Ring was relieved of the stone it held, as it resonated with the wand and cloak he was carrying. As soon as it was in his possession, he felt the three of them dissolve into his skin. His only comment to the cool sensation of a light silver tattoo of a line within a circle within a triangle appearing on the skin of his chest was. _"Interesting. Kinda cool, really."_

It was less than an hour before Nathan appeared back at the atrium of the Ministry. He was met with twenty aurors' wands pointed at him. His response was quite droll. _"Anyone who doesn't wish to die, please lower your wand. I have the bane of your existence here, the so called Dark Lord Voldemort. You don't want me to drop him, do you?"_

Needless to say, they lowered their wands. He noticed Rita Skeeter and several other reporters, including one that made him falter. Levitating Voldemort, Nagini and the remaining Horcruxes to the ceiling, he approached them.

Xeno Lovegood met him halfway. _"Son? What's happening?"_

Nathan's voice broke. _"Bellatrix Lestrange killed Hermione tonight, not one second before Walden McNair did the same… to Luna. I'm sorry, sir. I failed."_

Xeno's face fell as he looked to the floor. Looking back up at him with a look of utter fury, he nodded. _"You have my permission to kill them all,"_ he hissed, drawing gasps from everyone around them.

"_Yes, sir,"_ Nathan said with a nod. Turning, he went back and let Voldemort et al down from the ceiling. Looking at them all, he noticed Madam Bones, Kingsley and a few others had joined them.

Rita gaped at Xeno. _"How can you say such a thing?"_

Glaring back, Xeno's whisper was cold. _"That young man is my son-in-law. I'm the only adult he'll listen to. This is now a blood feud."_

"_Wizards and Witches of Greater Britannia,"_ Nathan called out, gathering everyone's attention. _"I present to you the entirety of Dark Lord Voldemort, born Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

"_In his quest to not die, he was told of a ritual that would split his soul asunder by one Horace Slughorn. Placing bits of his own soul in anchors, also known as Horcruxes, he thought himself invincible."_

A few people flinched at the mention of horcruxes, while most just stared blankly in horror.

"_His first was his own diary. It was created with the death of Myrtle Malone, who most now know as Moaning Myrtle – ghost of Hogwarts. It was given to Lord Malfoy for safe keeping, and later destroyed by me in my second year – after he gave it to Ginevra Weasley in the hopes that he could enslave a part of Voldemort through sex rituals to further his own power."_

Ignoring their shudders, he continued._ "His second one was the signet ring of the House of Gaunt, using the murders of his muggle family."_ Pointing with two fingers, the ring dissolved with an ear shattering scream.

"_The third was Slytherin's Locket, with the murder of four muggleborn girls not yet of Hogwarts age."_ He pointed again, and the locket dissolved with another, yet somewhat softer scream.

"_Fourth was Hufflepuff's Chalice with the annihilation of the entire Boldon Line."_ This time when he pointed, a green beam struck the chalice with the sound of a gong, which turned into a scream. The chalice then floated down to the floor.

"_Fifth was Ravenclaw's Diadem with the deaths of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt."_ Similar to the chalice, the green beam struck with a crashing gong that turned into an even quieter scream. It followed the chalice to the floor.

"You'll notice that the screams are decreasing in volume. This is because each one is half again of a soul."

Pausing, he pointed to a small shield. _"The sixth was intended to be Gryffindor's Shield with my murder. However, with the deaths of James and Lily Potter, he unintentionally disrupted the ritual. Gryffindor's Shield is clean."_ Said kite shield fell with a clang on the marble floor.

"_Dumbledore would tell you that I was the sixth soul anchor. However, I was never struck by a killing curse. Instead, I ripped his body apart like those other objects when I saw my mother die. Dumbledore was terrified of that amount of power in a toddler and bound my magic. _

"_That binding shattered tonight when Bellatrix Lestrange killed my sister in all but blood, Hermione Granger; and Walden McNair killed my wife, Luna Potter nee Lovegood."_

Ignoring the gasps that statement provoked, he continued with tears in his eyes. _"After Peter Alan Pettegrew resurrected Voldemort using his own flesh, the bone of Voldemort's muggle father and my blood, Voldemort then murdered Sirius Orion Black, the Last Marauder and __my Godfather,__ to turn his own Familiar into his FINAL Horcrux!"_ Nathan hurled green fire with a shout at the snake, who screamed as she was incinerated.

The crowd could do nothing but watch as the Chosen One levitated the snarling torso of the darkest wizard since Gellert Grindewald to hover as if he were standing ten feet away from him.

"_Finally,"_ Nathan said in a hush that everyone could hear, before raising his voice to _sonorus_ levels. _**"I, Lord Gryffindor, the Gryffindor of Gryffindor and the Last Magical Heir of Godric Goldwyn Gryffindor hereby END the Thousand Year Blood Feud between the Exalted Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin For All Time, with the Death of the Last Heir of Salazar Slytherin!"**_

Jean felt the scream of fury Nathan let out as green fire leaped from both of his hands to incinerate the Bane of his Existence. As Voldemort slowly turned to ash, five people in the crowd died as their magical cores were stripped from them… Death Eaters All, who arrived after the others were caught.

Like them, the ones in the holding cells under the Ministry as well as the ones that were still at large all dropped one by one. Ironically, it was Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy who lasted the longest, as they were behind the Hogwarts Wards. With Snape's death, his godson preceding him by minutes, Voldemort imploded with a boom of dark violet light.

Turning, Nathan glared at Madam Bones. _"Get your Ministry in order, Madam, before the __**Queen**__ gets involved. All of his marked followers died with him. One madman down, One to go. Dark Lord Dumbledore is next if you equivocate."_

With that final bombshell, Nathan flash teleported to the tundra of Greenland and howled insanely in his grief. The ice and snowy mountains were the subject of beams of _red_ light, pulverizing everything they touched for hours.

It was three something in the morning when he teleported to his bed at the Rookery, sobbing. Noon the following day, Nathan nodded to his father-in-law before he went hunting for the unmarked followers and financial backers he'd gotten from Malfoy and Riddle's minds.

Two weeks later, the Ministry cleared Dumbledore of any wrongdoing, who then signed an arrest warrant for Harry James Potter. The charges were the Use of Dark Magic, Murder, and the allegedly illegal declaration of a Blood Feud. Xeno Lovegood was arrested and sentenced to five months in Azkaban for Contempt of Court, when he refused to reveal Nathan's whereabouts. He never made it to his cell, as he was kissed before he got there.

Azkaban Island was razed to the sea the following evening, with all of the Dementors incinerated. That left two Dementors in existence at the Ministry.

The following day at the emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, Nathan made another appearance with the bang of the doors. _"I warned you,"_ he hissed. His entrance was abrupt, and some thought it odd that his owl was on his shoulder.

Using his original wand, Dumbledore fired a _silent_ killing curse that was triple the normal speed. Before Nathan could react, Hedwig jumped off his shoulder and took the curse meant for him. Instead of falling dead to the floor, the snowy owl exploded in a bright light.

When people could see again, Hedwig was back on Nathan's shoulder, fully transformed into a white phoenix.

Shocked at this, Dumbledore's wand was ripped from his hand as his robes were vanished. Yanked through the air in his boxers, his neck landed in Nathan's left hand. _"The Realm is __Disgusted__ with you, Dumbledore."_ A flick of his right hand, and everyone in the chamber were frozen in their seats.

"_The Realm of Great Britain is the Birthplace of Magic. It spread far and wide across the world, granting a select few the gift of magic. Over time that gift was twisted into a mockery by those who wished to keep it for themselves.  
_

"_Oh, I'm not going to kill you, Albus. Quit snivelling. No, you are going to live knowing that your actions and inactions condemned the majority of Greater Britannia. What the Realm Giveth, It can Take Away. No, you bastard, you will live another fifty years as a muggle."_

Nathan slammed his palm over Dumbledore's chest and pulled. Frozen in their seats, the Wizengamot was horrified as Harry James Potter pulled the Magical Core of Albus Dumbledore out of his body, the old man screaming bloody murder. The deep violet hue was the same as the colour Voldemort imploded with.

"_This proves that you are a dark wizard, Albus,"_ Nathan said conversationally to the horrified Dumbledore. _"However, like all things, even magic can be cleaned with the Realm's Blessing."_

Focusing on the rather large globe of dark light in his hand, Nathan flexed his fingers. The onlookers were amazed when the dark violet lightened to a globe of white. To Nathan's surprise, the light began bleeding up his arm to his chest until it was all absorbed.

"_Hmph. That wasn't supposed to happen. Still. At least you wont be any more trouble. Your own laws forbid muggles any access to the Ministry and Gringotts. Maybe your brother will put you up? Oh, right. He's still not speaking to you since you killed your sister. Well, you can enjoy the retirement home on the dole."_

Shoving Dumbledore to the floor on his back, Nathan stood up straight. _"If you manage to convince the Goblins to raid my vaults, you will only find thirty sickles. Who knows, maybe you lot will wake up when this old bastard's obliviations and compulsions fade. I personally don't give a damn anymore. I take my leave of you now. May you all rot for eternity."_

His business concluded, Nathan turned and simply walked away. His aura kept people at bay, as well as absorbed various curses. When the curses became more deadly, he closed his fist and solidified his aura into a shield. Any and all curses then reflected back on their casters. Many aurors and law enforcement officers fell to their own stunners, bindings, cutting curses, and one killing curse from Percy Weasley. The twit died, of course.

Nathan made his way through the Ministry with his hands in his pockets, looking to any and all that he was simply on a wandering stroll. No one was able to enter the lift with him except Amelia Bones. No one heard him explain to her what he was doing. They wondered though, at her look of horrific sorrow when they exited the lift.

Instead of waiting for the rotating room, Nathan obliterated the illusion and walked straight through to a cavern. All the while, the Realm itself was whispering its gratitude, leading him to where he would finally find peace.

When he got to the arch of the Death Veil, Nathan turned to see many Ministry workers and Department Heads had followed him. Seeing Minister Bones, he beckoned her with a finger. Once she was next to him, he smiled tiredly and kissed her cheek.

"_You want to know something_ funny?" he said to her._ "The Unspeakables were holding a Prophecy about me and Voldemort."_

He ignored the shudders in the room._ "In layman terms, it said I was stolen and given to the Potters. I checked. Potter Manor has a gravestone marker for Harry James Potter, dated July 31, 1981 for both Birth and Death. There's a tiny coffin under it that has a stillborn male child in it."_ He touched her forehead. _"You and your niece are the only ones that will be allowed to visit and verify that."_

He chuckled mirthlessly. _"I don't even know my own name."_

Turning, he addressed his… audience. _"That's right. Even though the Magic of the Realm recognised me as a Potter and the Lord of Gryffindor, I wasn't born of James and Lily Potter. Such irony."_

His face then turned stony. _"To those that still believe in the Pureblood Agenda, enjoy your last day of magic. The Realm of Greater Britannia has finally had enough of your bigoted ways, and will remove the gift from you tonight at midnight. Doesn't matter if you're here or on the opposite side of the planet._

"_As for me, I agree. I've had enough. Like I said, thirty sickles is all that is left of the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Lestrange, Nott, Malfoy and so many other fortunes. I leave you as you left me... Bereft."_

"_Goodbye."_ Turning, he stepped through the veil.

They simply stood their gaping at the veil, when Hedwig flashed into the room and flew through the arch after her fledgling.

* * *

The split second was over and Jean held her son closer as she sobbed with him. His life was completely atrocious! _'I've got you, son,' _she thought to him. _'You're not alone anymore, baby.'_

Nathan blubbered. "Mum, what's my name?"

Taking a moment to quell her shuddering, Jean whispered in his ear. "We named you Nathan Charles Summers."

"Eugh," Nathan grunted weakly in a bit of disgust. "Charles? Really?"

Pulling back, they gave each other watery smiles. "Yes, you monkey. It's from your _real_ godfather, Charles Xavier, the man who practically raised your father and I."

The moment was over, and Nathan fell onto her shoulder again. _'I'm so tired.'_

"I know, baby. Let's get you home." Standing slowly, she held him close while Hedwig perched on her shoulder. "For the record, I would've done the same thing. Only thing different would be taking _everyone's_ magic. That world didn't deserve you."

He looked at her, not a little astonished. "You don't mind that I killed all those people?"

"I can't say it thrills me," Jean said candidly with a bit of a pained smirk. "But it was war. In wars, the first rule is: People die. The second rule is: You can't change the first rule. I'm just glad you survived."

"Survived?" he asked, confused.

Jean nodded. "Yes. Survived. We're not dead, baby. That veil brought you _home_. Still Earth, just a bit different."

"Not dead," Harry said with a touch of wonder.

"Now," Jean said while looking around. "How do we get out of here?"

Looking to Hedwig, Nathan gave a lopsided grin. "Think you can get us to the surface, girl?"

Bobbing her head, Hedwig jumped up and presented her tail feathers.

"Grab on, mum," Nathan said as he held on to Hedwig's tail. When Jean followed suit, they were flashed to a park not far from Whitehall.

"Phoenix?" a male voice said from behind them.

Turning, they saw a man in a red, white and blue uniform similar to the Union Jack standing next to a blond woman in a similar getup.

Jean pulled Nathan close and glared at them. "Captain Britain, Gloriana, please advise Saturnyne that I will seek retribution for the kidnapping of my son. She lied and stole his childhood away from him as well as us."

The blond put her hands to her mouth with wide eyes. "Oh, Morganna," she breathed. "Is this Nathan?"

Instead of answering, Jean looked at Hedwig and sent her an image of the Institute. With a trill, she flashed them away.

Captain Britain, aka Brian Braddock stood there in shock for a moment. "Oh, shit," he mumbled.

"Did you see the uniform he was wearing?" Meggan asked her husband.

Nodding, Brian agreed in a wince. "He's one of the corps. If she's right, Merlin is going to completely flip his nut. What the devil was Saturnyne thinking?"


End file.
